


Two lovers, a trip abroad, raindrops, a ringing phone

by finnicksonfire



Series: Jaspar 100-word drabbles [2]
Category: Team Internet, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicksonfire/pseuds/finnicksonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar is coming back from South Africa and he's really looking forward to see Joe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two lovers, a trip abroad, raindrops, a ringing phone

Caspar stares at the runway as the raindrops fall on it. He's about to go back to London.

It's storming outside and he watches as the drops flow on the window he's sitting beside, they stream down and it seems like a competition, which one will win? The boy feels like a child.

He has a 12 hour flight to do and then he's back home, in London. He's about to turn off his phone when it rings. Joe's name shines on the screen, it's a message. "Hey Casp, I just wanted to wish you a good flight. I miss you. And I also love you so much."

Suddenly 12 hours seem less long, if that means he'll get to cuddle Joe again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this drabble on Wattpad and EFP (in Italian)
> 
> Heyaaaa, I'm back  
> This one was originally a 100 word drabble written in Italian, just like the other ones.  
> I tried my best to translate it, don't feel afraid to tell me if I wrote something wrong haha  
> How are you all? Are you having a good week?  
> Again, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it  
> ilysm  
> Ellie xx


End file.
